MariChat week
by MiraculousElle
Summary: First of my 'Love Square Month' ! Rated T just in case , this is basically just Marichat being cute
1. chapter 1

1\. "I can't control it!"

One of the greatest things about having a cat themed superhero as a boyfriend?

He sometimes actually acted like a cat. Which ultimately meant he wasn't moving for hours some days.

 _Comfy._ _Warm._

Marinette sighed and buried her face deeper into Chat Noir's chest, arms tightening around his waist and a smile on her lips. In return, his arm around her shoulder tightened as well. It was a quiet sunday afternoon and the two had agreed on simply lounging in Marinette's room, not doing anything.

It was something they barely had time for as Chat was a busy person underneath the mask and even more busy as a superhero. And Marinette, too, had not much time on her hands especially the past few days with Alya's birthday coming up and the many akuma attacks.

Days where they could simply enjoy being together were treasured.

The girl nuzzled her face against his chest another time as for a mere second he began to _vibrate_ beneath her head.

Her eyes flew open.

"What was-", Marinette started to say as he did it again and now, a sound that could only be called a purr, left him.

Chat _purred_?

"I can't control it, okay?!" The boy yelled in embarrassment as his girlfriend sat up, mirth in her eyes and a grin on her lips.

Her hand reached out, ignoring his warnings, and began scratching underneath his chin, her knuckles brushing against the bell and making it ring quietly.

Another deep purr rose from his chest and Marinette giggled. "You're too cute, kitty."

Chat, despite his face turning a dark red, leaned into her touch and closed his eyes.

"Hmpf".

Marinette's boyfriend acted like a cat and, God, she loved it way too much.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Night life

Marinette was able to look at her city from a complete different angle each and every day.

Being Ladybug meant soaring through the sky, running across rooftops and sitting on famous sights. She saw the city in all its different shapes and colors but clearly not for long. More often than not there was an akuma lurking around the corner or interviews she needed to give. To be honest: Ladybug didn't ever have the time to enjoy the view she was given.

Being Marinette meant she could hold onto Chat Noir as he flew them across Paris, her arms around his neck and his laughter against her chest. She was able to listen to her boyfriend talk about stories she knew everything and nothing about, listen to his thoughts on the different sights that greeted them, how he viewed the colors of Paris.

And she could finally enjoy the city.

The couple landed on top of the Eiffel Tower, the stars shining brightly above them and no one around. The girl stepped out of his embrace, taking in the soft noises that filled the air around her, the wind that felt so soft against her face and all those lights she saw down below.

Her hands came to rest on the metal railings and she smiled. "The view is beautiful, Chat."

But Chat, having stepped up next to her, simply gazed at her, eyes soft and so full of _love._ His hand reached up to brush a strand of hair behind her ear as he whispered.

"Mine's better".


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Protect

"Marinette, I swear to god, if I tell you to run, you _run."_

Never had she seen Chat Noir look so serious before, at least not with her as Marinette. His eyes were filled with fear for her. Fear of losing her, fear of her getting hurt, fear of failing her.

Chat Noir looked terrified and it broke Marinette's racing heart.

She had tried to help him out of costum. The akuma wasn't targeting her but since the girl had herded all people out and to safety, she was the only one around and the easiest prey.

Marinette wasn't entirely sure of his powers yet, but it seemed that he could freeze people and things to the spot, making them look like statues.

He was dangerous but Chat had needed her and if she had to help him out of costume, so be it.

But her boyfriend had other plans, immediately realizing what she was doing and taking her as far away as possible.

Back to the present, Marinette looked up at him and to her dismay felt tears form in her eyes.

"Well, I am sorry, Chat, but I wasn't going to leave you all alone out there, fighting some ice shooting maniac by yourself until Ladybug arrived!"

"That's my job, Mari. I hold off the villains until Ladybug comes and I protect the civilians of Paris. And I can't protect you if you run head first into danger!" Chat took her by her shoulders, his eyes begging her to understand.

Of course Marinette understood him. She knew how he felt. But it didn't mean she liked it. No, Chat being at risk for her safety wasn't right and wasn't what she wanted.

Marinette sighed, closed her eyes, and rested her forehead against his. "I know. I'm sorry. I just- I mean, I want to protect you. The thought of you being hurt in any way destroys me, Chat. It pains me in ways I never thought possible." Her hand came to rest against his cheek and she looked up, smiling at the tender look he gave her.

"I guess that's simply how you feel about someone you love in danger. You are afraid and you want to protect them at all costs. But I know that I can't protect you if I don't let you protect me first."

The boy sighed relieved, leaning down to kiss her gently, only for a moment. But it was enough, enough for her to understand what he was telling her. ' _Thank you for understanding.'_

Chat pulled back and looked around seeing no sign of the akuma yet. They were in an alleyway, far enough from the danger zone. Still, she needed to hide better and he and Ladybug needed to end all of this. "You go and hide somewhere better. Please don't come near the akuma and go home as soon as the akuma is cleansed. I will come and see you right after, okay?"

Marinette giggled and nodded, saluting him. "Will do, monsieur Superhero." Then she smiled gently and stepped back. "Now go and save the day."

It had been one of those fights were Chat wouldn't pun or play around, not even with Ladybug during a quiet minute.


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Chat Haters

 _"What is Chat Noir even good for?"_

Alya blinked, looking up to stare at her best friend who had just broken her pencil, an actual growl escaping her. She furrowed her brows. "Girl..?"

 _"God, I know! How come he always messes up somehow? Like, isn't Ladybug_ tired _of him?"_

Now even Nino looked up from his book to stare at the blue haired girl, warily watching her rise from her place. "What's up with her?" He bumped his shoulder against Adrien who also watched Marinette, trying to figure out what she might be thinking about. "No idea, man."

 _"Seriously, what are his powers even good for?_ "

"Saving the ungrateful, apparently!" Marinette yelled, flying around to glare at the two boys sitting on the table behind them. The twosome froze, blinking up at the girl who was basically glowing.

"Uhm, come again?"

"Oh, you heard me alright", she huffed, hands on her hips. "I said he saves the ungrateful since you wanted to know."

"Well, sorry to hurt your fangirl feelings," one boy snorted quietly, rasing an amused brow at the fumming girl, "but most of the time, it's LB saving us and not her sidekick."

 _Silence._

Alya tried to hide a smile. She really did. This was her girl getting into a fight of sorts and she should look just as worried and angry as Nino and Adrien currently did. But, damn, if she didn't know what was about to go down. Because there was one thing you should never, ever do with Marinette around.

Insult Chat Noir.

Turning her former look of disgust into one of an angel, Marinette walked up the other table, rested her hands on top of it and smiled at the two pupils. She cleared her throat, blissfully aware of all the people around her in the library they were at, and spoke loud and clear for everyone to hear.

"Okay, first of all, it's Ladybug and not LB because if you knew her, you'd also know how she hates when people call her that, dumbass. The only person that is allowed to use that name is Chat Noir. Second of all, a sidekick is the less popular one in a duo. The one who is doing all the dirt work for the actual hero. And if you knew that, you wouldn't dare call Chat Noir, who has not only saved your asses more than once but also protects every single one of us civilians with his damn life, a sidekick. Ladybug and Chat Noir are a team and they are equals. Without Chat, Ladybug wouldn't be able to do half the work she does now. Without Ladybug, Chat wouldn't be able to fight, as well. You can favor one, I don't care. But if you even breath the word sidekick or useless in association with Chat Noir, hero of Paris, ever again, I will _end_ you." With that, Marinette lost her smile and turned back around, sitting down on her place and continued to work as if nothing ever happened.

The cheers around her told otherwise, of course.

And if anyone had bothered to look at a certain blond, they would have seen Adrien Agreste looking at Marinette as if she was his whole life.


	5. Chapter 5

6\. Blue

There were days when Adrien, hidden behind a mask and cat ears, would get lost in the blue eyes of his girlfriend. They'd talk about their days and she'd explain something that happened in class and, he couldn't help it, Chat would drown in those blue eyes, lost forever and to never return. He'd jump in gladly, every time again and again.

Of course, after some minutes of intense staring she always asked him if he was okay.

He was, of course, how couldn't he be? Adrien had everything, the girl he loved and who loved him in return, freedom, friends, a home. Where his life had looked so dull and so full of neglect, pain and fake smiles just months ago, now he had warmth, love and blue.

God, he loved her eyes. They were full of expression, whether it was anger and they shone in an icy, cold color or happiness and they were a summer sky, warm and bright. The beautiful ocean blue, warm and cold, quiet and loud, was his favorite. Maybe because she only ever looked at him with those kind of blue eyes.

But Marinette hadn't only brought blue in his life. She had painted a whole damn rainbow over his lonely life and no matter what happened in the future, no matter what paths they'd take, no matter how long their forever was...

Adrien would forever be grateful for Marinette and her bluebell eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

5\. Relationship

"Chat," Marinette began one evening, "would you ever... I don't know, tell the world that we're dating?" At his questioning look, she sighed, standing up to walk through her room.

The night had been like any other with her learning for school and Chat either helping her or playing games on her computer. And she wasn't sure what had brought this question up, but now she wanted an answer. Well, Marinette knew what it would be, that he couldn't because of his superhero status and because she would probably be hunted down for details.

"I mean, I know that there would be consequences. But... I just thought.."

"I would, Princess", Chat smiled, looking at her with one of his cat ears twitching, "hell, I would be the happiest cat alive to tell all of them that you're my purrincess. And I dont really care about the consequences , at least for me. However... I guess what stops me is that you really would be hunted for deets and everything." He looked up to where she now stood in front of him and gently pulled her down onto his lap. "If you really want me to tell the world that I'm dating the most beautiful woman to ever exist, I will."

Marinette giggled, cheeks tinted pink, and quickly pecked his lips. Then, she leaned against him, thinking.

After a moment, she shook her head and grinned at his wide smile.

"I think it would do more bad than good at the moment. But one day. Okay?"

Chat nodded and rested his chin on her shoulder, still smiling. "Yeah, one day."

 _One day, when the mask falls off._

 _One day._


	7. Chapter 7

7\. Promises

It wasn't really a secret that Chat Noir sometimes got very insecure about himself. About the boy behind the mask, the one who was only a small part of him but was just as important as the rest.

And sometimes, his insecurities got the better out of him.

"Mari?" Chat asked quietly, his face turning to look at his girlfriend. Marinette hummed, looking up from her place underneath Chat's arm and gave him a smile.

Chat swallowed and looked back down onto his lap. "You love me, right?"

Okay, maybe it was the wrong thing to ask. Chat winced as he felt Marinette tense, a clear sign of either worry or anger. Maybe even both.

"Chat?" She asked, clearly more worried than angry, and was quick to turn him towards her. Her eyes searched his and once more she smiled, gently cupping his face in her hands. "Yes, of course I love you, why would you even ask?"

The boy sighed in return, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against hers. Yeah, what made him ask that question, indeed?

He decided to be honest. "I don't really know. I was just thinking, about us and the f-future..." Chat reopened his eyes warily and found understanding coming from hers. Of course she understood him, there was no one that understood him better than her after all.

Marinette nodded slightly and sighed, her thumbs tracing the edge of his mask. "You're scared of what will happen once... Once your mask falls, aren't you?"

He nodded because, _yes,_ that was exactly what he was worried about.

His girfriend then looked at him, really looked at him, and placed herself on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Chat Noir, you listen now and you listen well. I love you. I really, really, really love you and nothing can change that. I may not know your real name or where you go to school or where you live. But I do know _you_. I know the beautiful boy with all his quirks and all his habits and, God, I adore them. I know you love video games and anime, I know you love croissants and especially the ones my mom makes and I know for a fact that you love to annoy me with your puns. And that doesn't change because whether you are a superhero or a regular teenage boy, you're still _you._ I promise you that no matter who you are beneath all that leather, I will still love you unconditionally."

Marinette hadn't even finished her sentence when Chat crashed his lips onto hers. How did this beautiful, amazing, _perfect_ girl always know what to say? How did he deserve such an amazing woman?

"I love you, too. So, so much , okay? And I don't know what I did to deserve you", he smiled lovingly, nuzzling his nose against hers and making her giggle, "but I am so thankful for you, Marinette."

And both proved that they did love one another unconditionally as they finally revealed their other half just a few weeks later. Because Marinette was right; the mask fell but underneath was still the person they loved most. Whether their names were Ladybug and Chat Noir or Adrien and Marinette. Their love for each other... That didn't change.


End file.
